


and to your favorite song we sang along to the start of forever

by goldflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheek kisses!!! And eskimo kisses!!!!, Fluff, Kissing, Like lots of different kinds!!, M/M, Yay kisses!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldflower/pseuds/goldflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really likes Niall's victory kisses. Like a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and to your favorite song we sang along to the start of forever

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Still Into You by Paramore
> 
> [Based off fanart!!!](http://25.media.tumblr.com/9669586f948bf95048609a8f84efcb3a/tumblr_mt9758EfYT1r0vi8mo1_500.png)
> 
> I tried to get it to be a lot like the drawing, but it's more Niall/Harry centric than I originally planned. Oops. Btw, I wrote this in about one hour, maybe not even, so it's probably very much sucky. 
> 
> And I'm sorry if you're the person who drew the cute fanart picture and didn't want me to base anything off it!!! Because I didn't ask and I'll feel bad if you didn't want me to!! I really should've asked first!!!
> 
> But yay for autumn and autumn-esque fics!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Harry does  _not_ want to do this.

It’s not fair.

Honestly, it’s not, and whoever decided that Louis would make final calls should go to hell. And Harry’s pretty damn positive it was actually Louis who decided that he made the final call and yeah, he should go to hell. Because, well, _why_ is Louis good for that position he—

“Harry! Keep watch!” Liam shouts at him and Harry makes a face at him before rolling his eyes because he’s a whole of seven years old and grumpy as it is. It’s not like Liam’s even _playing_ anyway, so he should just shut up.

Still his eyes go back to the timer on his phone and he hopes that the ten minutes turns out to be pretty short. Seriously Louis should never make decisions again because fucking _ten minutes_ is too long for this stupid contest and, okay.

He’s pretty damn upset about this for lots of reasons.

Liam keeps shouting at Louis encouraging words and yeah, Harry expected this. Because Liam’s some kind of clingy git that likes to make his friends feel like kings and Louis’ a whole lot of sunlight so. It kind of worked out before they even realized.

Zayn throws in a few cheers of his own beside Liam and well. Harry expected that too because that’s just how they _work._ Never daring to leave from each other’s sides even though they have two other best friends in this group and oh. Yeah.

Harry hears a grunt off to his left and he glances over to see Niall off to the side, bouncing the ball from leg to leg and, Harry just fucking stares like he’s just seen Santa and he’s still seven. Because Niall’s starting to sweat and his cheeks are pink from the cold and his eyebrows are furrowed and concentrated and _fuck,_ yeah, Harry stares because who fucking wouldn’t whenever Niall is honestly some sort of Greek God. With, you know, more clothes and nothing in his hair—except Harry would seriously love if he had something in his hair, something resembling a halo because _dear god_ —but well. You get the picture.

That’s when he realizes that no one’s cheering for Niall and that just grinds more of Harry’s gears. It’s like, a principle of a thing or something where each competitor gets a little cheer squad. Even if it would only be Harry and, well, he’s definitely not fit to be part of any type of squad.

That’s why they put him on time keeper duty. Because he’s basically shit at almost everything he tries to do and it bugs the hell out of him because _sometimes_  he would like to fucking play with them instead of watching from the side. Half the time there’s not even a bench either and that’s what makes it worse because he’s not some kind of dog who’ll sit on the grass watching.

“Right, too posh and all that mighty ole shite, innit?” Louis said the _one_  time he complained about. One fucking time and, fuck, alright, so he didn’t complain again. But he still grumpily sat there with his arms crossed because he’s obviously not nineteen. Not even close. He’s not too posh either he can fucking sit on some damp grass. It’s fine. Whatever.

Niall follows the ball and ends up facing Harry and bouncing it off his chest when it gets too close to his face. Right then, Niall glances up at Harry and catches his eye, even fucking _smiles_  and Harry wants to puke because god. He’s so beautiful. His eyes fall back onto the ball and Harry decides to let out his half attempt at encouragement.

It sucks and he’s not even sure if Niall heard it, because, well, fucking _Liam and Zayn_  won’t shut the hell up and if Harry didn’t know of how straight and how much Louis loves Eleanor to death, he would think they’re all fucking each other in some polyamorous thing. Maybe that’s going a little too far but _still,_ Niall’s doing fucking wonderful and Harry sucks ass at cheering.

It’s all not fair and Louis should really go to hell.

Well, not _really._ But, like, yeah he should.

He glances down at the timer again and it finally hits the 5 minute mark.

Good.

He takes a sip of his tea that Niall ordered him earlier and even _paid_  for and wow, yeah, Niall’s awesome.

Niall’s even awesome at football which Harry’s slightly jealous of but it doesn’t really matter because Niall always walks over to him after each scrimmage, pulls him up to his feet by his hands and kisses him on the corner of his mouth and. Yeah, Niall’s awesome and all that.

Liam shouts even louder and Harry thinks about dumping his tea over his head, but Niall bought it for him and it’s in _season_  and, fuck, he’s going to drink it. Louis’ doing amazing, to be honest, and that makes Harry even grumpier because if Louis wins then that means that he won’t get any victory kisses and, boy, does he ever love those.

So when Liam gets even rowdier when Harry informs them that there’s three minutes left, he may or may not have flicked his ear to shut him the fuck up because it’s messing with Niall’s concentration and he nearly dropped the ball _twice_  already, fuck.

He just really really likes Niall’s kisses and well, _Niall_. So he starts actually trying to cheer. Maybe it’s cute, maybe it’s not—he’s leaning more towards not because he’s too long and all over the place, he probably just looks like a daddy long legs spider trying to jump—but he sees Niall smiling down at the ball anyway and he's speeding up his movements.

Which, yeah, Harry thinks is good because, like, Louis should be behind by now because Harry swears Niall did like twenty in ten seconds, so, yeah, he’s totally getting a kiss. Hell _yes._

“Two minutes!” Harry shouts and _Zayn_  even picks up on his cheering. Fuck.

Honestly there’s no way Louis or Liam and Zayn have a clue as to what they’re saying because it sounds more like a jumbled mess than anything and that. Well that should probably slow him down a bit.

At least Harry’s hoping because _how_  could you get pumped from mushed together sentences.

One minute left and Liam and Zayn are off their bench and stepping closer and closer to Louis, cheering louder and more _annoyingly_  and fuck, shut _up._

Harry hears Niall laughing off more down the field from following the ball and he guesses that he said that out loud then. Whatever, they really should. It’s super annoying and, just. Harry wants the kiss, okay.

“Times up!” He says and Niall and Louis both drop the ball. Everyone walks over to where Harry’s standing and Louis has this sly look on his face that Harry’s not too sure about. “Right, what’s your count?”

“1,035.” He says and Zayn jumps on his back in excitement and Liam. Well Liam kisses Louis’ face. Harry turns to Niall and he looks unbelievably shocked and—

“I won?” He asks, barely above a whisper and everyone else freezes. Except for Harry. Harry has this shit-eating grin on his face because, fuck yes, he’s getting the kiss. Zayn slides off Louis’ back and Liam backs away from his face.

“How much did you have, then, Goldilocks?” Zayn asks.

“1,037. I won by two.” Niall says, still like he can’t believe it and, honestly, Harry can. Because Niall’s fucking awesome at football.

“Congrats, pet.” Harry says to him and the _look_  Niall gives him makes his knees buckle and fuck. He stumbles into Niall a bit and Niall’s hands shoot up to hold him around his waist and well, this doesn’t help much either, but they’re so close so—

Harry leans up and kisses him. It’s soft and sweet, and Harry loves the victory kiss the most because Niall’s just getting off his high and is so appreciative of everything that’s happened that he takes longer to appreciate kissing Harry too and fuck, yeah, he really loves the victory kiss.

Niall licks tentatively into his mouth and he tastes a bit like the slice of pumpkin pie he ate earlier on their way over because he _had_  to fucking stop at the bakery and get one even though they’re only now finally in season.

But it makes Harry’s head spin anyway.

“Ahem.” They hear one of the other boys say and Harry just presses closer and flips them off with the hand that’s not tangled with Niall’s. Niall pulls back though and he whimpers, because he loves kisses like those and he _needs_  them more than he thinks.

But Niall nudges his nose against Harry’s and smiles while nuzzling it against his anyway, so it’s all forgiven.

“If I wanted to get off from kissing, I would’ve stayed home and watched porn. Now let’s get to the damn café because I’m starving and a fucking sore loser, yeah?” Louis states annoyed and Harry stifles his laughter against Niall’s neck.

“Fuck, Lou, that’s 5 quid then ya nasty wanker. I ain't letting you watch me kiss Harry for free.” He pauses for a second before continuing on. “And quit  watching me kiss me boyfriend all the time.” Niall says with a laugh while his fingers make its way into Harry’s curls.

“If you two weren’t some of the hottest boys, then fuck I would stop.” Louis says while laughing before flicking Niall on the nose and pulling one of Harry curls and running off.

“Liam, fucking chase after ‘im would ya? Harry’s too cute right now, don’t wanna bug him.” Niall says and Harry presses his face further into Niall’s neck because he could feel the vibration and well. It’s nice.

Niall’s nice. And warm.

He presses a soft kiss to Niall’s neck and he looks down at him.

“When you’re ready to go, tell me, yeah?” Niall whispers down to him and Harry watches his mouth move. It's swollen pink and.

And it’s really pretty, and Harry very much wants to kiss him again.

So he does.

About five more times.

They end up getting to the café ten minutes later because they wanted to take their _t_ _ime_  and Harry just really liked holding his hand at the moment.

“Finally you fucking buggers. You arrived too late and I already ordered for you two.” Zayn tells them and Niall groans a bit, sitting in Harry’s lap.

“Please tell me you got me—.”

“Yeah, I did.” Zayn snaps before Niall could finish and he chuckles a bit.

“Bite me.”

“Don’t think Harry would like that, mate.”

“Nah, he only likes it when I do.” Niall mumbles only loud enough for the table to hear and everyone groans. Except Harry who turns bright red. Niall kisses his cheek. “Sorry.” He whispers.

“’Kay, gross. Didn’t want to fucking hear that, kid. Now sit in your own seat!” Liam tells Niall, but Niall stays a little longer just watching Harry and well. Yeah, Harry really likes the look he’s giving him.

It’s all affectionate and it makes Harry’s heart and tummy warm up and wow, he loves Niall.

“I love you.” He whispers into Niall’s cheek and Harry can literally _feel_  the heat rise up on Niall’s cheek against his nose. Niall kisses him.

It’s a lot like the victory kiss, only fonder and fuck. Harry likes this one more.

“I love you too.” Niall whispers against Harry’s lips and he feels it spread through his veins.


End file.
